What Are You Thankful for Friend?
by Peace215
Summary: The Titans are celebrating Thanksgiving that leaves Starfire puzzled as to the true meaning behind the holiday. After a small talk with Beast Boy, Star sets off to find out exactly what each of the Titans are thankful for. Rae/Rob talking. Star/ BBish


**AN:** So where this came from? No idea. But it's something cute – I think – in time for the Thanksgiving tradition. Please enjoy, and any grammatical errors/ spelling mistakes are my own. I wrote this in one day at work on a dead day before the holiday break – don't judge. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Seriously? No.

**Summary: **It is the day of Thanksgiving – but Star isn't quite sure what this strange Earth holiday has to do with eating large amounts of food, roasting dead birds and wishing on animal bones. But when Beast Boy shares the true meaning of Thanksgiving with Starfire, she's on a mission to discover what each of the Titans are thankful for and why.

Rae/Rob pairing and something else unexpectedly…

"The best part of life is when your family becomes your friends, and your **friends** become your **family.**"

-Danica Whitfield.

_**"What Are You Thankful for Friend?"**_

* * *

Stretching high up into the air, Starfire yawned loudly. Her long streaks of red were dangling in soft bed tussled knots by her shoulders, and her lively green eyes were still coated in sleep. Looking down, the pink comforter had been pushed to the floor, showing her matching light lilac short set with fine ivory lace. Her pillows were missing.

She glanced once toward her window, the red drapes letting the sun shine brightly in her magnificently decorated bedroom of red hues and soft pinks. The sky was azure and clear, sparkling but crisp. Star knew what today was – she had heard Beast Boy talking about it for weeks now. She had heard Raven's mumbles of protest, voicing her claims of Native American injustice that was celebrated with feasts. She heard Robin's mock protest of the sacredness of such a day to spend with family. She heard Cyborg's planning of a menu for days now. It was the feast of Thanks- Giving.

What the feast meant, Star didn't know. She only knew Beast Boy had been planning. re-planning, and scheming ways to incorporate tofu into their meals without Cyborg's notice. Star shook her head gently, floating into the air quietly. She landed on her feet, the soft warm cinnamon brisk in the early morning air. She was almost certain Cyborg would not be the only one to detect Beast Boy's usage of non-meat products. Raven would also know. And then chaos would ensue.

But her mind would not rest on the subject. What was Thanks- Giving? Why did people speak about it so much? Why were so many people taken with this holiday? Why did Raven protest it and Robin roll his eyes at her while smiling? Why did Cyborg need three pages to plan recipes that have not been used in years? Why did Beast Boy drool at the thought? What was this holiday about?

She knew what the other holidays on Earth consisted of; she had been a part of their culture for almost ten years now. She was still learning their traditions but never in the years since joining the Titans had she witnessed a Thanks – Giving before. It was curious to her – an outsider really in a new world even after the amount of times within – that this day, one day be about food.

She knew Americans loved to eat. Most societies did. But why today, of all days was it special? Star had been wondering for weeks since Cyborg's announcement that this year they would celebrate the holiday. Star was too embarrassed to ask why – or what was it about. She had been a part of them for so long it felt silly not to know. So secretly she debated on the subject, thought on it, researched it. And all that she could understand was it was a day of feasting. But why?

And why did some people embrace the traditions and others reject? What did Thanks – Giving mean? What was this motto, or quote – "What are you thankful for?" she heard on television commercials?

But Starfire was nothing if not persistent. She would get her answers. Today was Thanks – Giving and she would find out what exactly the holiday meant. Tiredly, and with a slightly aching back from chasing robbers with Robin last night, Star walked to her bedroom door, mind set. She had work to do now before the feast began and it was better to accomplish the task earlier rather than later. It pulled away with a loud hush noise just as Beast Boy jumped into her face.

"Star! Great, you're up!" He was smiling, his one tooth still protruding even in his matured face, arm flailing behind him. They had all matured over the years as the Teen Titans became just the Titans; Beast Boy had just reached his twenty second birthday last month. He was almost as tall as her now, with shaggy emerald hair and still big wide green eyes. His tooth would not leave him, nor his contagious laughter.

"Yes Beast Boy," she smiled compassionately. "I am awakened. What did you need me for?" Even to her, her voice was still lined in sleep. She hadn't been at rest long. But she was determined. She had to discover what Thanks – Giving was about. What secrets did it hold? And what did it have to do with Native Americans?

Yanking on her hand with fervor not unknown, he pulled her toward the elevator that would take them down to the main living center. He was still dressed in his purple Batman boxers and gray shirt. The word POW lined his butt making Starfire's mouth twitch in laughter. If only Batman could see them now, it would not be so humorous. "The parade is on! I didn't want you to miss it!" He yanked harder, making her stumble forward. She floated to stop from falling. "C'mon!" He tugged again and Star was pulled against her will into the elevator, toes brushing the gray carpet of the halls. The doors dinged as they shut, the two Titans inside.

What parade? And what did it have to do with the feast that was to take place that early afternoon? She had to investigate.

* * *

Three hours later Starfire was still sitting upon the couch with Beast Boy, his mouth opened and eyes dancing as they followed float after float that passed across the television screen. His childish nature was amusing to Star who could not understand the joy of watching steel transformed into creatures in the busiest city in America. It was amazing to see the creations but it did not give her the same butterfly feeling it did her friend.

Though she did not take as much pleasure as her companion did she found his laughter was a constant ring and it made her feel comforted. It made the parade much more enjoyable.

"So you see, this is like a super tradition in my family. We all used to get up wicked early, crowd around the TV and watch the floats for hours."

"Because they are so numerous?"

He shrugged, legs kicking on top of the yellow coffee table. A stack of Robin's papers fell to the ground but neither felt the urge to collect them. "Not really. Just to see what people have come up with? Like who would ever think of putting a giant Elmo over their float? My mom loved that. I used to watch for the ending alone."

Star raised an eyebrow in confusion as Beast Boy smirked. He looked at ease, something that did not escape Starfire's notice. He was always a brindle of energy, good or bad – and mostly bad if Raven was around – but now he was relaxed. Content. Compacted together. It was pleasant to see him so.

"Santa comes at the end. When you're a kid, that's like the real beginning of the Christmas season. It means it'll come soon; you'll get tons of gifts. I mean-"he cleared his throat, voice turning deeper, introspective. Star saw something pass across his face that she couldn't place. "I never had much. We were always on safari, finding those cures no one thought possible. And after Mom and Dad died, I had the Doom Patrol but we were always so busy, Christmas fell by the way side ya' know? Thanksgiving wasn't even an option. Here is where I really could get back into the Holiday spirit."

Star nodded, fingers curling around Beast Boy's upper arm in comfort. He looked sad but happy and Star could not place the emotion. But it intrigued her. After years of living with this boy – now man – he could so easily surprise her. "You do this as a way to remember your childhood?"

He shrugged again. He was trying to not show emotion, but unlike Robin or Raven, Beast Boy could not hide his feelings. His eyes spoke for him. "Sorta. It just reminds me of the simpler days." He rolled his green orbs making Star giggle. "Back before I was green and my powers had developed."

"But I do enjoy you this color. It is one of my favorite colors!" She clapped her hands together in joy. "I could not think of you as any other color."

His smiled was large and goofy, making Star grin. "Girls dig the green dude. I always said it. You just proved me right."

They settled back into the warm couch, watching another float pass. Star looked over at her friend, hands in her lap pressing together tightly. Now that she had seen him so open, perhaps he would be the right choice to speak to about this holiday? Beast Boy was very much like her – he loved the holidays. He loved celebrating when he could. He did not take life for granted. He enjoyed what was given to him.

He would be the proper one to begin her research with. But how to approach it? Should she dare?

She did dare. She cleared her throat, earning a quick glance from Beast Boy.

"But yet," she bit her lip in thought. She was not quite sure how to present the question to her friend and comrade. She knew he would be the right one to ask first. She did not feel so nervous with him after he had already talked to her so openly about his life before the Titans. Beast Boy was a very open and friendly young man, but he rarely if ever talked about his life before the superhero days. Much like Robin. Much like Cyborg. Star only knew about Raven because she had to control her powers years ago, and in order to control, she had to know.

So sighing, she thought again of how to ask Beast Boy what was on her mind. It had always been very strange to Star, the tradition of Thanks – Giving upon Earth. What did a roasted bird, the 'trimmings' and feasts have to with giving thanks? Robin had tried explaining it years ago when she had first arrived on Earth, but he had not been so clear. She remembered now it had to do with the fact it was around Raven's birthday and his mind had been otherwise engaged.

She smiled softly, remembering. She should have known then of their paths in life. But that was another thought for another time. Now she had Beast boy looking at her with one eye, another on the TV, and she had yet to say anything in three minutes.

Without a plan, Star placed her hand on Beast boy's thigh, eyes furrowed in thought. He looked at her, mouth half opened to receive the soda he was about to drink. "I am sorry friend Beast Boy but this holiday confuses me. What does Thanks – Giving mean? Why do you celebrate such a holiday with a feast and parades? What does it have to do with Native Americans – are you all not Americans and are native to this land? What is so special about this day?"

She was expecting a laugh, a chuckle even from the man. But she was meant with a serious expression, one hand going to scratch the back of his neck in thought. It did not make her embarrassed when he hummed gently before answering her question. He gave it serious thought and that made the butterflies in Star's stomach relax.

"Well, to be honest Star." He cleared his throat. "It's a lot of history I just don't really remember. Something about people from Turkey coming here for roasted yams – no clue. All I know these days, Thanksgiving – you see the way I said it? – is about spending time with family and thinking about what you're thankful for in life. That's the big thing. It's to remember what you have and being happy about it."

"Oh," she nodded. BB's explanation was flimsy but more understandable than Robin's had been. She glanced up at him, and said: "That is the meaning to this holiday? A feast to show abundance?"

"Kinda. If you want a history lesson, Rae's your girl. Me? I can just tell you what I think the holiday is."

"And you say it is to show being thankful for things in life?" He nodded, glancing again the TV. "Then what are you thankful for friend Beast Boy? Please, share with me."

Beast Boy's reaction could only be described as childish awe and matured wisdom. He rubbed his chin, smile turning soft in the late morning light. He looked like he was remembering something fondly. "Oh that's easy. I'm thankful for having a home." Star nodded, encouraging him further. He ducked his head almost in hesitation. "When I was younger, a home wasn't something you had doing what my parents did, or being a superhero sidekick with the Patrol. Home wasn't a home. It was a building you slept in and ate in. Now, I have a real home. I have a bedroom that's mine, with all my posters and sheets. I have a place to go when I'm sick, a place to hang out with friends. A place I'm safe in."

Beast Boy smiled deeper, cheeks turning red from embarrassment as he opened to his friend. "It doesn't seem like much but I'm thankful for the Tower and what it represents. Not just a giant T, or a base of operations, but a home. A place that'll be there when the day sucks or when you need a place to party."

Silence reigned after he spoke, the only sound of clapping from the television. Starfire was shocked. She did not think the Tower had come to mean so much to Beast Boy during his years among the Titans. It made her smile, her heart warming at her friend. Was this the message of Thanksgiving? Was this what it meant to be thankful? Beast Boy's admission almost made tears of joy come to Star's eyes; she felt closer to the young man, closer to Earth and the American society for his original viewpoint.

Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder, her orange meshing with his green harshly. She needed to reinforce his feelings otherwise he might not share again. "I am glad you have found a home Beast Boy. And it would not be home if you weren't here." Then she turned to watch a long parade of ducks appear on the TV, cameras hanging from their necks.*

Sharing his feelings and thoughts gave Star a new look on the holiday. It was a feast of abundance but now she was most interested in learning what everyone was thankful for in their lives. Beast Boy had shocked her – she wanted to be shocked by her other friends.

Mind determined, she made a plan. Waiting a few more minutes, Star stood to her six foot height. She glanced once to her outfit then to Beast Boy with the best impression of Raven she could attempt, trying to impress her thoughts on the man. It only made BB chuckle at her foolish attempt. "We must change. Cyborg will be down soon to make the feast and so will Raven and Robin. Then Titans East will arrive. We must prepare."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved her off, eyes going back to the TV. He did not seem interested in moving but Star pulled him into a standing position. He forgot she was much stronger than him. He went flying into the air but she caught him deftly, arms so tiny yet strong it made it hard to comprehend.

She settled him and smiled her nicest grin to convince him. Before long Beast Boy caved in to her charms and let Star grab his arm in a death grip. Walking arm in arm, Star led the way to their joint showers, humming a small song not known to Beast Boy, her wide thin lips pressed into a please smile.

* * *

She had a plan and she would follow through. What were all the Titans thankful for?

Not more than two hours later Starfire reentered the main living area, her jeans long and comfortable and her green sweater tight but warm. Her shoes were black flats that Raven stressed she own if not for her feet's sake than Raven's and her hair hung in soft curls cascading down her back. She was told to dress up, and she had hoped everything looked 'dressed up' for the feast. It instantly reminded her of her home world, making her lips twitch into a tiny grin.

In the kitchen, Cyborg stood over the stove, steam and flavors mixing together to offer the small area a sort of comfortable warmth. There was a slight spice in the air and one of Star's stomachs growled loudly. She had not had breakfast or mustard yet that day – BB had said to wait until the meal was finished.

Looking up, Cy smiled, his red eye glaring brightly against the boiling pots. "Come here. Try something." He said knowingly. He held up a spoon with white fluffy clouds upon it. Feeling obliged Star walked around the counter, seeing the enormous apron around Cy's middle with a laughing turkey. The pale brown marked his blue circuitry and it made Star quirk her head to understand.

She did not know what was so funny about a laughing turkey. Weren't they to eat one? Why would he be laughing at such a thing?

Without warning Cy placed the spoon in her mouth and the creamy texture had her licking her lips. It had tasted buttery and light. Her stomachs protested for more. "Oh that is very good Cyborg! What do you call it?"

"Mashed potatoes," he winked. "Family recipe. No one makes 'em as good as my grandma did. Her cooking was out of this world!" He laughed then, moving over to the sink.

"Oh so she was from another planet too?"

Her statement only made Cy chuckle, yet he did not respond. Maybe she was not from another world. It was another strange Earth comment that has her scratching her head. Before she could say something, Cyborg had already moved away toward another project.

He turned to the stove, pulling open the oven doors. They were large and metallic and when opened a large wave of heat came forth. A large turkey, with generous helpings of 'stuffing' – was that was it was called? It did stuff the turkey did it not? - was roasting in the large industrial size pan. It was golden, crisp and Starfire's lower stomach now growled.

"Hungry huh?" Cyborg chuckled as he shut the oven doors and Star blushed. "Nah, it's cool. We haven't eaten all day. Should be done soon." He shrugged, beginning to peel carrots. Already a pot of corn sat on the back burner, boiling along with the other pans. He patted his stomach in understanding. "I'm starving too! Shouldn't be long."

"That is a relief. I have never experienced a Thanksgiving dinner before now. Do we have mustard?" She began to hunt through the cabinets but Cy threw a small bottle at her head. She caught it without thinking, arms moving faster than her thoughts processed.

"Not hard to understand," Cyborg agreed, watching the girl hold the bottle tenderly. Star watched the way his knife sliced through the carrots, cleanly and efficiently as she tore the top of the mustard off. He looked professional along with his chef hat. "Last year we were in Europe for Thanksgiving. Year before that was Thailand to go after Rose Wilson. Year before that… Tokyo I think." He scratched his head, winking at Star knowingly. They all remembered Tokyo and what transpired thereafter. "Then before that? Well, you know who came to visit two weeks before. Not the greatest experience for Rae so no one felt up to celebrating the holiday until she was good." He jabbed the knife into the air toward the metal door. "That didn't take too long, but we were being respectful. This year is finally calm enough to enjoy Thanksgiving." He grinned, teeth shining. "I love it!"

"You are right," Star conceded. "These past few years have been hard for us. This holiday has fallen by the way side?" Was that how Beast Boy had described it? She clasped her hands together, again unsure how to ask Cyborg about the holiday that still seemed so odd to the alien.

She now understood it was a feast of abundance, respecting things in life as they have happened and being content with that in life. And she now knew what the "What are you thankful for?" question meant. Beast Boy had showed her that.

Thanksgiving was more than a feast, and having a day off from the trials of work. It meant being happy with what you were given and not exchanging it for the world. Beast Boy taught her that. It made Star curious – and excited! She wanted to know what her friends – her family – were thankful for in life. It was like looking into their souls, into their thoughts, and after seeing Beast Boy, she wanted to know everyone's'. It was an unsightly obsession, one that would make Robin smile should he know she even knew the meaning of the word 'obsession'.

But it was for her. It was her way of understanding about Earth.

So forgoing her embarrassment, she dropped her bottle of mustard on to the counter top, pulling Cyborg away from his inner thoughts. His smile was ready, eyes kind as she cleared her throat.

"Friend Cyborg," she licked her lips, one finger curling into her hair. She could hear the crunch of the hairspray. "Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful for what you are given in life. Beast Boy has told me as much. Do you have something that you are thankful for? I wish to know to better understand this tradition."

The carrots were deposited and a fresh bag was opened. The smell of the turkey was delicious and as Cy glanced at her, Star felt both of her stomachs rumble. But the crude look in Cy's eyes gave her pause. It made her shrink back in worry. Had she offended him? Hurt him somehow? They way Beast Boy had talked about the holiday had made her feel wonderful – excited to be a part of something so great.

Now Cyborg made her wrap her lean arms around her chest in comfort. It was haunted, deep and forlorn with just a tinge of ice. But a deeper fire lit beneath the gray compassionate eye and the ruby computer eye. He was not mad, but felt something so deep he did not know how to express it.

"Please Cyborg, if I have said something wrong, tell me."

"No," he whispered, clearing his throat. The look in his eyes left and he pulled down his mask of friendliness Star had grown to know the man by. "It's just a loaded question."

"Well then, un – load the question and tell me bits of it. I wish to share this with you. It is an American holiday, you are American and I an outsider. I wish to know more about you from this simple question. Please tell me only what you want." She hoped she was being flexible enough with her friend. He seemed to hurt, as if slapped from her question.

But it was gone in a blink of an eye. He shrugged then, eyes on the project in his hands. "Honestly Star, a day doesn't go by that I'm not thankful for what I'm given. And then there are days, I'm not exactly happy to be around."

"How so?" She made a vague gesture into the air. "Continue." She felt like Raven – the ultimate partner to have listened to your concerns.

Hearing her stomach rumble again, Cyborg threw her a raw carrot in which she munched happily upon, drenching it in yellow substance. Her smile was blinding in pleasure and relief. "When I was a kid, and my dad did this," he clinked his chest to prove his point. "I wasn't happy to be here. I didn't like what I was. I didn't have a purpose – I couldn't finish school with my friends, I couldn't graduate with them. They'd just ridicule me. They'd fear me. I wouldn't be the self respected football captain, the track MVP, the class president anymore. I'd be a freak. A monster."

He shrugged, wiping his hands on the apron at his waist. "But after I meant you guys, and we freed you from those space dudes, I found it. I found a purpose, something to keep me going when the sight of me turned my stomach. Something that made me think being alive, being this is worth it. Being here, half and half, was what I was supposed to be.

"Really Star. I shouldn't be alive right now." His one human eye turned sad, and broken. Starfire reached for his hand in comfort which he readily took. "I shouldn't. I'm a freak of nature with a really guilty and self hating father. But I am. And instead of feeling sorry for myself, the Titans gave me a purpose to be alive for. The Titans gave me a family. Gave me friends. They gave me people that I could help – you, BB, Rob and even Rae. That's something to be thankful for. Every day. Not just Thanksgiving. I'm thankful year round for this gift."

Standing softly, watching the weight of Cyborg's life lift just slightly from his shoulders made wetness coat her cheeks. The afternoon sun was blazing around them, the food in front of them gorgeous and the sight of Cy cooking gave Star a warm buzz in her lower stomach. She felt comforted. She felt home. And she felt pride at knowing Cyborg was thankful for the Titans as a whole. Thankful for what they did and how they helped him. How he could help them. She walked, and embraced her friend, her arms barely reaching around him, her head fitting snugly under his chin. "You are thankful for the Titans who have given you a purpose in life. You are thankful for our purpose." The grin grew as she hugged tighter, keeping in mind not to bend him with her strength. "That is an honorable thankful. And I am most glad you shared it with me."

He snorted, rubbing her back. "It's a little selfish Starfire. Without you guys, I'd be in a scrap yard. My world depends on this." He tapped the counter top. Starfire pulled back, lime eyes watery but face beaming.

"Not exactly friend," Star moved to the stove, stirring the mixture of corn gently. It reminded her of mustard dots on a plate. "You depend on us, yes. But for friendship. We only showed you what you could do. You do not need us to continue the purpose. You are a hero. You have a hero's heart. And that is the truth."

Laughing, Cyborg chucked her chin playfully, finishing the carrots quickly. "You're wise for someone so young Star. Don't let anyone tell you different. Without you, we just wouldn't be us." Then he elbowed her, eyes twinkling as Star accepted his compliment. "Wanna go get the others and we'll sit down to eat? By the time you find everyone, everything will be ready."

"Oh yes please!" She shouted hands clasped together in front of her chest. She was glad to be a part of the feast and in any way to help, she would. "I will wrangle the troops! That is the correct word yes?" Cy nodded, but Star was too high in the air to notice. "Please don't start without us!" She took off to her first stop; Robin in his impenetrable office.

* * *

The door was locked. That didn't surprise Starfire. In all her time of being Robin's girlfriend, then friend, the door was either locked with Robin inside, or locked with Robin somewhere outside. She had never been permitted into the room that held all of Robin's private information – bird-a-rangs, grappling hooks, design schemes, newspaper clippings. It was one of the many reasons they did not work out when they had begun to date years ago.

That and Robin's heart was not meant for Starfire to take. But she had other pressing things to talk about with Robin, and so concentrated on the door in front of her.

Since Cyborg's and Beast Boy's admission, Starfire was now downright determined to figure out what each Titan was thankful for. It would not be easy to get the last two to speak, but she would persevere. She no longer felt hesitant to ask, and she no longer cared if she was not well informed. She did not need to know the history of America's relation to the development of Thanksgiving. If anything, she only needed to know what the holiday meant to each of her friends. From that, it was the best lesson that could be offered to her.

She knocked on the door again, fist denting the structure in her haste. No matter how many times she had knocked for him in the past, Robin's door would sustain her attack. It almost would aggravate her, but she had let it go long ago.

"Robin! You must answer me. Dinner is almost ready. And I have something of utmost importance to speak to you about. Robin!"

She knocked again, the door grinding under her fist. Slowly the door opened, Robin's unmasked eyes coming to stare at her. "What's up Star?"

It was strange seeing Robin so open and bare to her. His eyes have not been covered under the Tower since a year prior, and his hair was much longer. Shockingly he reminded her much of the version of Nightwing in the future. It made her mind reel until she was able to focus again, his hand waving in her face.

She took a deep breath as she scanned her companion. He wore a simple button down blue dress shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She again was reminded of how she used to find him attractive. "Dinner is almost finished. And I have been asking our friends about this holiday and what it means."

"I thought I already talked to you about this?" He asked, coming from his office. The door shut behind him, not letting Star look into the office. As always she was not permitted into that part of his life.

That was where they had not worked out. Robin had wanted separation of life, duties and personal. Starfire believed everything coexisted together. Robin wanted secrets – Starfire did not believe in secrets. And they had clashed. Quite often. And eventually they had broken apart.

And Robin had found a new love. One that should have been obvious to Star since Trigon's first appearance.

"We did. Rather you did," Star whispered, thoughts momentarily taken. "But we were busy at the time and I had not understood correctly. Beast Boy has taught – "

"Don't ever use that in a sentence again," Robin joked. Star smiled out of obligation but pressed on.

"He did though Robin. He said Thanksgiving is a feast and time to be thankful for one's lot in life. I have since asked him what he was thankful for as well as Cyborg. I now must know what you are thankful for."

Eyes furrowed in thought as Robin leaned on the wall beside the door. His sharp blue eye watched Star with a purpose, and it was not the first time with her friend did Star want to fidget uncomfortably. Instead now, she peered at him, as they were equal in height, and waited patiently.

"Why would you want to know? It seems trivial these days."

"But it is not. It is a way for me to understand you, and this holiday better. Please," her hands clasped in front of her chest, puckering her bottom lip like BB had taught her years ago. He said it worked to better get her way. "Please share. I know we have not been close these few years due to differences, but we are friends. And teammates. Please share with me."

"Star," he sighed. Then he laughed, pushing against the wall to continue on toward the elevator. "We're friends. And we're only not so close because you thought we needed time apart. I'm still your best friend." He winked at her, arm coming across her shoulders completely platonically.

"And I think it's great you want to figure this holiday out better. I think you're doing it the best way, getting everyone's perspective in order to better understand American society." The doors shut in front of them. "I just don't think I have an answer."

"But why would you not?" His hand squeezed her shoulder as he pulled away. She could smell his clean cotton scent and slight aftershave. With a budding incense scent covering him. It was not unpleasant and seemed to fit just right. "It seems everyone has something be thankful for."

"You're right. But some of us work so much without thought to everything good in life. And that's wrong." The elevator began to descend. Robin stifled his hands into his pockets, both of the friends looking at themselves in the reflection of the doors. "I'm not saying I'm not thankful. I'm thankful for my health, my friends." He glanced at Star in the door. "But deep down? The greatest thing I'm thankful for isn't something others would think.

"I'm thankful for free will."

"Free will?" She turned to her friend, red curls bouncing along her back. "What do you mean by free will?

The bells over the top of them chimed as the elevator continued to climb downward. "I mean free will. I'm thankful that people have the right to decide. They people can't be so easily controlled. Can't be so easily taken. The people are free to choose good or bad."

He shrugged. "It doesn't seem like much. Considering what we do as a career. We fight evil. Those people chose evil. Because of free will they chose to rob a bank, hurt others. But because of that free will, we have those willing to do good. People willing to stand up against evil." He let his head fall back, stance relaxed. "It sounds simple, but without free will, we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be who we are. You wouldn't be a hero among us Star, I wouldn't if Bruce hadn't taken me in when he did. I'd probably be just like Slade." He winced in comparison. "But free will changes things. And I'm thankful we get to have that, I guess."

"Robin," Star sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That is admirable. And I am not surprised to hear you say that." She smiled then as the doors opened in front. "I would be more shocked if you said you were thankful for grappling hooks."

Robin chuckled, saying: "Was that a joke?" He patted her hand as he walked to the doors. "You know Star," he said turning back. His blue eyes found her green ones. "I'm proud you're figuring this holiday out the way you know how. And I'm here if you need to talk. We are still friends, even after everything that happened."

"I know Robin," she nodded, playing with a loose curl. "We are best friends. I shall find Raven and Beast Boy and meet you down here for the feast."

"Sounds good." He exited, hands catching the door at the last second. "She's on the roof, enjoying the last bit of sun if you need a starting place."

"Thank you." And the doors closed together with a slight metallic chime.

* * *

Opening the rooftop door, a rush of wind took Starfire's breath away. The air was dipping to new heights of cold and she would swear she could smell snow on its way. Next week would be December and then Christmas. It felt like the weather was already preparing for the next course.

Softly she closed the metal door, wrapping her arms around her middle to ward off the freeze. Another breeze took her, halting her movements.

"It's cold up here," a voice said to her right. "You shouldn't be up here without a coat Starfire." Turning her head, she glanced over at the dying sun, Raven's form a black contrast to the light. Over the years Raven's form had developed, much like her own, though she did not vertically grow much more. Her violet hair was longer, her eyes deeper and smiles more numerous.

Even now Starfire could detect a hint of a smile in her words.

Going to stand by her friend's side, she took in the long sleeved sweater dress of deep charcoal, the two silver rings on her hands and the silver broach at her neck. Her hair hung in soft waves around here face. No make up, no other decoration. Raven, her friend, was naturally beautiful without the help of human aesthetics. She smiled kindly at her smaller friend.

"Are you not cold? I am in pants, and you a dress. Surely your legs are chilled." Glancing once she saw the long boots that went to the empath's knees. She would be the practical one enough to keep everything covered from the weather harm.

"I do not feel the cold as pronounced as some. When winter snow comes, I will." Her cat eyes of purple caught her best friend. "Is there something you needed Starfire?"

Gathering closer for warmth, Star nodded. She could smell Raven's scent of lavender, incense and sandalwood. "I have come to tell you dinner is prepared."

Raven rolled her eyes discreetly. "A feast, I'm sure." They stood together still, neither moving as the last of the rays set before them. Raven turned, hands clasping by her waist, hip cocked. "What else did you need Star? You're emotions are giving me a headache."

"I am sorry Raven," she mumbled though she did not feel as apologetic as she should. Raven normally said such obtuse things in order to have the other speak about their thoughts. Star felt her teeth chatter as she spoke. "But today is Thanksgiving. And we had never celebrated before now. And this tradition baffles me, and then Beast Boy taught me-"

"Don't ever say that in a sentence," Raven joked darkly. Star snorted, her words sounding too similar to Robin's not to notice. She chose to ignore the comment as she pushed on.

"He taught me Thanksgiving is about being thankful for what has been given to you in life. Things that you have, people, places, thoughts, emotions. And it seems strange but also just. So I have been asking all our friends what they are thankful for, and wish to know yours'." She looked proud, smile strong in the darkening sky. Stars above began to twinkle and shine in the back sea.

Raven quirked an eyebrow. "Thankfulness is what Beast Boy taught you? I'm impressed." She deadpanned.

"Yes is that not correct?" Never had Star thought Beast Boy not be correct. Was it so?

Shaking her head, Raven sighed, crossing her arms. "No, oddly enough, he is. Thanksgiving was created for many reasons Starfire." Then glancing up at her, she rolled her eyes. "Firstly, the presidency of the time did it to increase shopping and spending during The Great Depression. He based it off of Thanksgiving tradition not nationally recognized as paying homage to the codependence of Native Americans and the White settlers from Europe."

"Are not the humans in America, Native Americans? I do not understand." And it was true – Starfire was lost. Humans and American especially used simple saying to say so much that it often left Star wondering as to the real meanings.

"Native Americans are the original people who lived here before Europeans came to settle." Raven said without thought. "Thanksgiving is based off the first feast of abundance these two sides provided. Without the Native Americans, Europeans would have starved."

"So Thanksgiving does have historical purpose?"

"Somewhat. Ask Speedy what he thinks of Thanksgiving. You'll never want to ask again."** Raven snorted. Starfire made it a point to question him later on the subject. He must have known something Raven was not sharing.

"As for what I am thankful for," the petite woman shrugged. The chill was making her breaths come out in white puffs. "I have been thankful for the same thing since I was eighteen. I'm thankful to be alive."

Starfire nodded then, unable to feel her toes. It would make sense, for the young woman to be grateful to be alive after the battles of her father. After destiny told her she would surely die, and she proved them wrong by living. "That is all?"

Without missing a beat, Raven said: "I'm thankful to be alive Starfire. You don't get much more thankful than that."

"Not even after you have recently become engaged?"

Raven remained silent. It hadn't been much more than two weeks prior that Robin proposed to the young woman and they had decided on marriage. It still made Starfire smile in delight. It seemed odd Raven would not be thankful for such an occurrence, but in the same breath it did. Raven was not superfical; she would not base her whole life on one small event that would not make or break her. Being alive was more important than marriage and Raven, logically, knew that.

If it had been Starfire, the matter would have changed. Years ago she and Robin had been together. They had dreamed and laughed and cherished each other. But they grew up. Times forced them apart. Differences forced them apart. And it was with a heavy heart Star broke up with Robin so that they could really find their soul mates. If Star was engaged, she most likely would have said finding her love.

Raven did not believe in soul mates though. Therefore she had no reason to really be thankful – even if she was – of a man who wanted to be with her when the woman had experienced so much more. If Raven had been a young woman without the burdens of her life, marriage would matter more. Yet with what had happened, what Raven had accomplished, her life and destruction was more important.

Although it was obvious she and Robin were destined to be together. They fit in ways she and Robin would not. And though she wished differently, Star was not meant to keep Robin for herself.

They were children when they loved. Now they were adults, and Robin deserved someone that would understand him as such.

"Raven?"

"Yes Star?"

"Are you mad at me?"

She turned so quickly to look at her best friend, she almost fell off the roof. "Why would I be mad you?"

"For having Robin first?" It had always been on her mind. She knew Raven cared for Robin, she knew Raven had loved Robin since the Titans were formed. Was she selfish to have him first even if her best friend had always loved him? Was she a bad person for such a thing? "I and he had dated first. And I know you loved him then, like now. It was wrong for me to keep him for so long. I should have seen-"

"Starfire," Raven whispered. Star opened her eyes that had shut during her ramble. She looked on to Raven smiling, face alight with humor. "You weren't selfish. You loved him too. Please, don't worry about this any longer. You've come to me many times since your break up to ask forgiveness. Many times," she stressed it again. "Many times.

"It's done Star. I've never hated you. And never could."

Flying into a hug, she wrapped her long arms around Raven's slender shoulders, mindful not to crush. "Thank you Raven! I promise I will not speak of this again. Never! What is done, as you say, is done. We are friends and friends must forgive and forget. And we will!"

* * *

Face turning blue, Raven muttered, "I guess I'm thankful for that too."

Sitting down at the table, the different foods were laid out in front and it made Starfire smiled. She saw Bumble Bee and Cyborg talking over glasses of wine, Mas y Menos zipping around the living room together. Robin and Raven sat together on the couch, each with a glass of red, as Speedy hung on the back of the couch joking with Aqualad over two cool drinks.

Glancing over her shoulder, she felt Beast Boy come up behind, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. He smelled of evergreen forest trees and the night sky. "Did you find out what everyone is thankful for? Did you discover the true meaning of Thanksgiving?" He was teasing but Starfire didn't mind.

Letting her go with a pat on her upper arm, Star smiled warmly. "For the most part. I have still to ask the Titans East. But I believe the answers I received from our tower were more than sufficient."

"Good," Beast Boy nodded, red long sleeved shirt burning under the dimmed lighting. Everyone was dressed up, most leaving their alter egos home to spend time with friends for a night of feasting. The intense warmth and kindness of the room made both of them sigh in contentment.

After a few moments of Beast Boy picking at the tofu turkey Cy made especially for him, he looked at Star. She practically glowed in the soft lightening and he felt his heart constrict. "So Starfire. You've asked everyone else, it seems only fair to ask you. What are you thankful for?"

Looking at her friend, and then the room as a whole, she giggled under her breath. It was not hard to know for as soon as Beast Boy explained the notion to her, she knew in her heart what she was most glad to have in her life. "Thank you for asking friend. I am thankful for my friends that became my family. We are all family now. We have been for much time. I am most glad that when I came to this Earth those that sheltered me became that which I would give my life for. My friends."

"Good answer," he agreed, grabbing her hand in a smooth grasp. His fingers were tough for their battles and worn thin from their duties.

A loud boom from the corner of the room had both companions turning to stare at Cyborg, smiles on their faces. He waved the crowd to look, his bright brown and gold tie with three dancing turkeys catching Star's attention first. They lit up in white lights. What did dancing turkeys have to do with the holiday now?

But atlas, it was a thought for another day. "Who's ready for turkey? I've got this great slicer that works like a charm! Line up!"

The rest of the night was spent in a jumble of laughter, good food and great company. And Starfire finally learned the meaning behind Thanksgiving, not a holiday necessarily celebrated for the historical value, but a chance to take a moment and thank those for what was presented; friends, food, health and life.

All she could think as she laid her head down to sleep, stomach full, head spinning from the expensive wine Robin had bought was she couldn't wait for next year to do it all over again.

* * *

**AN: **Now I know everyone does Thanksgiving differently. I'm basing this off of my thoughts and those I know who do things. I also know the meaning of Thanksgiving is different for everyone – some don't celebrate based off of the historical context, some do and disregard the history behind Thanksgiving. I've made Raven objective and made Star only take notice to the present. I left out a lot of grittier things and for some reason if this offends, please send me a private message. But I chose to stay away from the darker side of the holiday and celebrate presently what Thanksgiving is to us as a society – feasting on abundance, the last harvest of the year, spending time with family, and enjoying being around them.

And the serious Star/BB vibe? I have NO idea where that came from. It just kind of came out – I like it though. I might stick to that theme in later one-shots if the mood strikes me.

*: "Then she turned to watch a long parade of ducks appear on the TV, cameras hanging from their necks."*- The long row of ducks? I work for a hotel chain, a specific kind called the Homewood Suites. Never heard of it? Not surprising since Homewood is an extended stay luxury hotel that caters to people really staying 30+ nights – a brand by Hilton that will make history this parade as the first mascot of a hotel to appear in the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade. He's supposedly the longest as well. If you see Lewis, wave and think of me!

**: "Somewhat. Ask Speedy what he thinks of Thanksgiving. You'll never want to ask again."**- Speedy was raised by Native Americans(Navajo tribe) in the comics after his father was killed. He isn't – I did research! – really blood related but he has their points of view, their religion, and their beliefs. I'm not saying if he was presented the question he'd be hostile to the event. More like he'd have a strong dislike for the historical context behind Thanksgiving because of the treatment of Native Americans after the White Settlers came to this country. I think he'd only celebrate like I had him – enjoying time with friends, having some food and drink, but not celebrating the history behind the traditions. Hopefully that makes sense.

I hope everyone enjoys the upcoming festivities, and I hope those who do celebrate get that warm glow after spending time with family, friends and good food. Be safe and take care!

_Peace_


End file.
